MiLuna
by Scarlett Soars
Summary: Como puede ser tan frágil y sutil la linea existente entre la razón y la locura,que al mas mínimo roce puede romperse y jamás la vida volverá a ser la misma... Theo/Luna


**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Hey! aqui estoy con un pequeño oneshoot, diferente a lo que siempre he escrito. Es una "Inspiracion y pequeña adaptacion" de una de las obras de Edgar Allan Poe.**

**Siempre me han encantado las historias llenas de teror, suspenso y drama asi que aqui esta mi bebé :)**

**jejeje esta historia no es spoiler, ni nada de eso. Esta hubicada simplemente en un tiempo-espacio diferente, solo se que es el septimo año, en Hogwarts y luciendo orgullosa los colores de mi casa se la dedico a todas las chicas que me han apoyado con el fic "corazon de plata" (se que lo he dejado muuuy abandonado pero necesito que las musas me inspiren para seguir con el :D...aunque ya tengo como 4 capitulos mas para seguir)**

**y sobre todo esta historia va dedicada a mis hermanas de el Club S. S. P!**

**IlSly: recuerdas la pareja de la que te habia hablado?me encanta, es tierna pero se me antojo mostrar a un Theo mas radical, y explicarte qeu asi fue como paso desapercibido por J. K. eh!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a una grandiosa rubia apodada en el mundo del fanfiction como JotaKá!, la historia fue basada y un poco adaptada de la obra "Berenice" de genio del terror, Edgar Allan Poe y dado que sus derechos son mas publicos que nada me tome el atrevimiento de escribirla en el mundo mágico. Espero qeu el pobre Poe no se este retorciendo en su tumba.**

**Sin mas que decir y solo agradeciendo sus reviews le dejo mi historia:**

* * *

><p><strong>"MI... LUNA"<strong>

La miseria es múltiple, la desgracia afecta diversas formas. Extendiéndose por el vasto horizonte como el arcoíris, sus colores son tan variados, tan distintos y hasta íntimamente mezclados como los que presenta este fenómeno.

Pero así como en ética el mal es una consecuencia del bien, en realidad es del placer que ha nacido el dolor. O la memoria de la dicha pasada es la pena de hoy, o las agonías presentes tienen su origen en los éxtasis que pueden haber existido.

Mi nombre es Theodore, mi apellido ha trascendido en el tiempo como un augurio de terror. No hay en la tierra mansión más sombría y gris que mi hereditario castillo. Mi familia ha sido siempre conocida como una de las razas más puras, "visionarias" en el mundo mágico y en algunas circunstancias extrañas los frescos del salón principal, las tapicerías de las alcobas, el cincel de algunas columnas de la sala de torturas y en especial el carácter de la casa señorial hacían creer que los Nott éramos bestias salvajes. Pero en la naturaleza verdaderamente singular de los libros encerrados en la monumental biblioteca hay más que suficiente material para disculpar esa creencia.

Los recuerdos de mis primeros años datan de ese cuarto y esos volúmenes. Ahí murió mi madre. Ahí nací yo. Pero sería simplemente una tontería decir que yo no había vivido antes, convencido yo, no busco convencer a los demás.

Existe, sin embargo un recuerdo de aéreas formas, de ojos espirituales y expresivos, de sonidos musicales, aunque tristes, un recuerdo que no quiere abandonarme, una memoria como de una sombra, vaga, variable, indefinida, irregular, sombra de la que no podré verme libre mientras brille el sol de mi razón.

En ese cuarto nací, despertándome así de la larga noche de lo que parecía, pero no era, la no existencia, en medio mismo del país de las hadas, en el palacio imaginario, en el extravagante dominio del pensamiento y la erudición monástica, no es raro que dirigiera miradas estremecidas y ardientes, que malgastara mi infancia entre libros y disipara en mi las fantasías.

Pero es singular que, habiendo corrido los años, aquel lugar que yo conocía como mío dejara de ser relevante y se convirtiera solo en una mota de polvo en mi sombrío pasado.

Ahora camino por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, paladeando el frió sepulcral y ese silencio de ultratumba con el que me he familiarizado desde hace siete años. Una vez dentro del nido, camino sosegadamente hacia mi habitación evitando como siempre llamar la atención de las serpientes. Es sorprendente le inversión total que hizo este sitio en el carácter de mis ideas comunes. Las realidades del mundo me afectaban como visiones, y como visiones solamente, mientras que los locos pensamientos de la tierra de los sueños de convertían a su turno no en el alimento de mi vida, sino en mi vida misma.

* * *

><p>Ella y yo crecimos juntos, en mi casa paterna, sin embargo crecimos diferentes: yo, débil de salud y sumergido en mi tristeza, ella, ágil, graciosa, desbordando energía; para ella, los paseos; para mí, los estudios, vivía en mi propio corazón y dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la meditación mas penosa; ella errando descuidada a través de la vida, sin pensar en las sombras de su camino o el silencioso vuelo del alado cuervo de las horas.<p>

_¡Ah! ¡Su imagen esta ahora delante de mí, como en los primeros días de su sincero gozo!_

Y después, después todo es misterio y terror; una historia que no debería de ser narrada y hasta mientras yo la miraba el espíritu del cambio se deslizaba en ella, apoderándose de su ánimo, sus trajes y su carácter, perturbando hasta su identidad.

_¿Dónde está? ¡No la conozco, o no la conozco ya como esa niña!_

Mientras tanto, mi propio mal pues se me ha dicho que no debería llamarlo con otro nombre, crecía rápidamente hasta asumir, por último un carácter monomaniaco de nuevo y extraordinaria forma. Cavilar infatigablemente horas enteras, con la atención fija sobre alguna frívola observación encontrada en el margen o en la tipografía de un libro, olvidarme a mi mismo toda una noche velando la monótona llama de la lámpara, soñar varios días con el perfume de una flor.

Lógico con su propio carácter, mi desorden dependía de los menos importantes pero más sorprendentes cambios operados en el físico de Parkinson. Así me consumía lentamente, yo la odiaba, la aborrecía y en el más desesperado intento, en algún momento tome dirección desconocida.

Era una tarde de invierno - uno de esos días intempestivamente calurosos, tranquilos y nublados, que son nodrizas de la bella Alción* - me senté en uno de los arboles más alejados del jardín. Y levantando los ojos vi que ella estaba enfrente de mí.

_¿Fue mi propia imaginación excitada o la influencia de niebla, o el incierto crepúsculo, o las extrañas vestiduras que caían acariciando su cuerpo lo que le presento un contorno tan vacilante y tan distinto?_

No podría decirlo, esa mujer no habló una palabra y yo por nada del mundo hubiera despegado mis labios. Un helado estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, me oprimió una sensación de insuperable ansiedad, una curiosidad consumidora se apodero de mi alma y echándome hacia atrás permanecí algunos instantes sin aliento ni movimiento, con mis ojos fijos en su persona.

Mis ardientes miradas cayeron por fin en su rostro.

La frente era alta, muy pálida y singularmente plácida; el cabello que en otro tiempo me hubiera gustado azabache, caía parcialmente sobre ella, sombreando delicadamente sus sienes con innumerables rizos, todo de un rubio vivaz, que reñían entre su fantástico rostro y la melancolía dominante de su aspecto.

Los ojos,_ ¡Esos ojos!_ tan profundos y sutiles, dos perfectos zafiros. Desvié involuntariamente la vista de su mirada vidriosa, soñadora y tan pura para pasar a la contemplación de sus delgados y rozados labios. Los abrió y en medio de una sonrisa de peculiar expresión los dientes de ese ángel se presentaron lentamente a mis ojos.

_¡Quisiera Merlín que no los hubiera visto o que habiéndolos visto hubiera muerto!_

El crujir de las ramas a mi costado interrumpió mi meditación y levantando nuevamente los ojos vi que esa chica abandonó su posición y se dirigía grácil e infantilmente al castillo.

Pero no había partido de mi mente, no quería salir de mi cerebro la pálida imagen de sus cristalinos ojos y esos dientes. Ojos más azules, más marinos y su dentadura sin una sola mancha en su superficie, ni sombra, ni esmalte y en ese breve periodo de su sonrisa nada hubiera bastado para grabarla en mi memoria.

_¡Los dientes!_, estaban aquí y allá, por todas partes, visibles y palpablemente delante de mí; largos, delgados y excesivamente blancos, con los rozados labios torciéndose por arriba de ellos como en el momento de si primera y terrible exhibición.

Entonces hizo paso de mí la plena furia de mi monomanía y los deseaba frenéticamente, ellos solo estaban presentes ante los ojos del espíritu y se convertían en la esencia de mi vida intelectual. Me estremecía cuando les prestaba, en mi imaginación, un poder sensitivo. Se ha dicho muy bien que _"Todos los pasos son sentimientos"_ y de ella, yo creía más seriamente que todos sus dientes eran ideas.

_¡Ideas!_

-¡_Ah_!, por eso es que yo los codiciaba tan locamente. Sentía que su posesión podía devolverme la paz y restituirme la razón.

La noche me tomó de esa manera - y luego la oscuridad se detuvo y se fue - y volvió a amanecer - y la niebla de una segunda noche se condensaba alrededor - y todavía estaba sumergido en mi meditación, el fantasma de los dientes mantenía su terrible influencia, hasta el punto de que con la más vívida y horrorosa distinción, flotaba aquí y allá entre las vacilantes luces y sombras de mi habitación.

Por último mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por un grito tenebroso "_¡Debes tenerlos!_"

Así me deslice entre las sabanas, acomode mi arrugado uniforme y salí entre la penumbra a calmar esa salvaje necesidad.

Con el corazón lleno de angustia y oprimido por el temor me dirigí con zozobra a su habitación. Entrar a su sala no fue del todo difícil, solo se tenía que ser sagaz a la hora de hacerlo.

Instintivamente me dirigí a donde debería de estar su alcoba; la recamara era grande, muy pacifica; las cortinas de su lecho estabas cerradas.

_¿Por qué deseaba ver su cuerpo? ¿Deseaba verla de nuevo?_ Esa pregunta se había formulado y el eco de mis últimas silabas resonaba aun en el lugar _¡Imposible rehusarse!_ Con un sentimiento sofocante me coloque del lado derecho de su cama, levante un poco los oscuros paños de las cortinas; pero al dejarlas caer de nuevo bajaron sobre mi espalda, separándome del mundo terrenal y encerrándome en la más estrecha comunión con aquel perfecto ser.

Toda la atmósfera del lugar olía a ella, pero el aire peculiar de su cama me hacía daño y me imaginaba que aquel cuerpo exhalaba un olor único. Hubiera dado todo un mundo por escapar de allí, por huir de la perniciosa influencia de su ser.

Frescura aturdiendo mis entrañas; dulzura destilada por todos los minúsculos poros de su tersa piel.

_¡Oh Morgana! ¡Oh Circe! ¿Sera posible? ¿Mi cerebro se habrá desquiciado o será verdad que abrió los ojos esa chica?_

Trémulo de inexpresable pavor, levante lentamente la vista para contemplar su rostro. Los labios lívidos se torcían en una pequeña sonrisa y a través de aquella abertura los dientes de Lovegood, blancos, relucientes terribles, me miraban con una realidad demasiado viva.

Me retiré convulsivamente del lecho y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salí rápidamente como un maniático de aquella recamara de misterio.

Me encontré sentado en el sillón verde, inmaculado, de nuevo sentado solo.

Parecía que hubiese despertado recientemente de algún confuso y excitante sueño. Conocí entonces que era media noche, sin embargo mi memoria estaba repleta del horror más horrible, del terror más terrible por su ambigüedad.

Era una página siniestra de mi existencia escrita con recuerdos oscuros, horrorosos en ininteligibles. Me esforzaba por descifrarlos, pero en vano me zumbaba en los oídos un grito agudo y penetrante, una voz de mujer.

Yo había hecho una cosa_ ¿Qué era?_ Me hacia la pregunta en voz alta, y el eco me contestaba cuchicheando **_¿Qué era?_**

En la mesa cercana a mi ardía una lámpara y podía verse una pequeña caja. No era de un carácter notable ni extraño; y yo la había visto muchas veces, porque pertenecía a mi padre, pero _¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?_ Y sobre todo _¿Por qué me estremecía al mirarla?_

Mis ojos quedaron fijos en las páginas de un libro, sobre una sentencia subrayada. Eran las singulares, aunque simples palabras del poeta Elon Zaiat:

**_"Dicebant mihi sodales si sepulchrum amicae visitarem, curas meas aliquantulum fore levantas"_**

_¿Por qué entonces al leerlas los cabellos se me erizaron y la sangre heló mis venas?_

De repente se abrió la puerta del lugar y pálido como un huésped de ultratumba, Severus Snape entró como torbellino ondeando su capa negra. Su mirada reveló por un instante extravío y terror, me habló con voz trémula, ronca y siseante.

_¿Qué dijo?_ Oí algunas frases cortadas. Habló de un extraño grito que interrumpió el silencio de la noche, su voz se hizo fría y distinta cuando me murmuró de una alcoba violada, de un cuerpo desfigurado, todavía respirante, palpitando todavía..._ ¡Todavía viva!_

El tumulto de compañeros de casa rodeaba el tétrico cuadro. Con su varita, el profesor, señaló mi uniforme; estaba manchado con sangre coagulada. Yo no hablaba, él tomó suavemente mi manola cual estaba llena de impresiones de uñas humanas. Llamó mi atención hacia un objeto que estaba tirado a mis pies, era mi varita ensangrentada.

Dando un grito salté sobre la mesa y tomé la caja, de la que he hablado, pero no pude abrirla y en mi temblor, se deslizo de mis manos y cayó pesadamente, se hizo trisas.

Entonces, de entre una tela oscura y aterciopelada, escaparon de ella treinta y dos cositas pequeñas, blancas, al parecer de marfil, las cuales se derramaron sobre la alfombra.

No daba crédito de ello…todos los presentes contuvieron gritos y sollozos.

_¡Eran los dientes de mi Luna, que yo había arrancado mientras ella dormía!_

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones:<em>

_Alción: es un mito griego en el cual Zeus daba ciertos diaa para que el Alcion empollara (alcedo atthis, unpajaro colorida originario de gran parte de europa)_

_"Dicebant mihi sodales si sepulchrum amicae visitarem, curas meas aliquantulum fore levantas" : Han dicho que si algún miembro visita la tumba de su amante, sus preocupaciones se levantaran ligeramente._

**R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

** S**


End file.
